House Kimi
by J-Walker C
Summary: What happens when Mizuki gets a job at P.P.T.H but disguises as guy and there's only guys on the team including someone she knew a long time ago   Wilson's on the team
1. Chapter 1

Title: House Kimi

Key_**: Thoughts**_

"Speaking"

Mizuki's Point of View

I had finished my relationship with Sano, he had hit me once buts that's all it took fir me to leave. I finished Med school 3 years ago (behind Sano's back) and have worked in a hospital in Japan for a year, but quit after what happened with Sano. Now I'm on my way to New Jersey to get a job at PPTH in a diagnosis team but as a guy, I went on the computer and changed all my records as a male (so Sano won't be able to find me). I cut my hair again, got all guy's clothes and a vest that hides my chest.

I finally got off the plane got a cab and arrived at my apartment. Changed my clothes and left for an interview with the dean of medicine, Lisa Cuddy, at PPTH. I soon arrived at her office and knocked on the door.

"Come in ", Cuddy said

I entered she was a beautiful woman she asked me to sit. She asked many question, but even though it was an interview I really enjoyed the conversation.

"So do you want the job?" she asked in a cheerful voice

"Of course", I responded

"Your going to be in a team the leader is Gregory House, but I should warn you he is a complete ass, he's arrogant, rude…"she was interrupted

"You forgot to mention very handsome", said an unfamiliar voice. I turned around and found myself looking at a hand some man with a scruffy beard, blue eyes, and a cane.

They argued for a few minutes about the team I was going to be in. Until the man agreed but if Cuddy cut his clinic hours in half.

"This is the ass I told you about he is Gregory house and your boss from now on", she said

"Ok", I answered in an awkward voice I stood up and bowed my head a bit and said

"Nice to meet you my name is Mizuki Ashiya and I'll be working with you"

"Don't be so damn polite call me House we all go by last names come with me and I'll introduce you to the kids" he said to me in a annoyed voice

We were leaving but he turned around and said to Cuddy, "Bye Mommy"

While we were walking to the rest of the team he said, "At least you're a guy I don't like hiring chicks, though they're some hot ones like Cuddy."

I was surprised the intelligent didn't even notice that I was a girl. We entered a room that had glass walls _**so much for privacy**_ and saw four men _**that's just great it's going to be high school all over again**_ three sitting down and one standing with his back toward us so I couldn't see his face.

"This is our new pet his name is Mizuki Ashiya from Japan blah blah blah introduce your self kid" he told me

"Well like he said my name is Mizuki Ashiya and I graduated Med school 3 years ago worked in a hospital for a yearn then came here" I said shyly

"Well nice to meet you Ashiya my name is Kutner" said a young man with light brown skin and black hair. I smiled and took his hand

"My name is Taub nice to meet you Ashiya" said a somewhat short man with black hair.

The black man in a suit (and coat) just stared at me which made made me very nervous he finally, "Well my name is Forman, Ashiya if you don't mind me saying are you sure you're a guy?"

I froze _**shit he figured me out**_

"W-why would you ask a question like that?" I asked

"Because of the way your standing and your face are too feminine "he responded

_**Damn Umeda-sensei told me how I was suppost to act and stand like a guy now I regret telling him I didn't need to know**_

"Yes I'm a guy but there's still one of you who still hasn't introduced themselves" I said pointing at the guy with his back at us.

"Wilson…Wilson….WILSON!" yelled House

The name seemed familiar to me.

He turned around and said, "wha.. Sorry I was in deep thought"

_**I remember now he was my best friend before I went to Osaka.**_ I stared at him trying tocover my eyes with my hair and because I blushed a bit.

"My name is Wilson what's your?" he asked me

"Mizuki…Mizuki Ashiya" I said. He stared at me and I knew he recognized me.

_**Damn my cover is blown**_


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2

And NO I DON'T own HOUSE or HANA KIMI (I wished I did though)

MIzuki's Point of View

_**Flashback**_

"_**James I know were best friends but I have to go to Japan for high school" I said**_

"_**I know but you're my one true friend and I don't want you to leave" said James Wilson in a sad voice.i didn't want to leave him he was a really amazing guy**_

"_**Here" I gave him a locket with our picture in it**_

" _**We may not always be together but keep that with you so you remember the times we had together" I said cheerfully trying to hold back my tear**_

"_**Close your eyes I want to give you something" he told me**_

_**I did as he told me and soon I felt his lips against mine, we both blushed**_

"_**I wanted you to know that I really like you Mizuki-chan….Goodbye I hope one day we meet again" and with that he left and so did I **_

_**End flashback**_

I was so surprised I couldn't move.

"Well there no cases so go down and help in the clinic" said House playing with his ball.

I moved my feet and walked with the others except Wilson who was behind us.

"Where did you grow up your English is very good" asked Kutner

"Well originally I'm from Japan but I moved here when I was in elementary but moved back when I started high school" I said

" I still don't think that you're a guy" said Foeman

"I don't care what you think of me it's your opinion" I told him

"So Ashiya where did you go to high school?" asked Taub

"I went to Osaka High School" I said

We were about to enter the elevator when I felt my feet of the ground and was over James' shoulder

_**What the hell does he think he's doing**_

"Sorry I need to have a talk with Ashiya we'll meet you downstairs " he said then rushing to his office while I was yelling at him to let me arrived at his office and he let me down. He just stared at me, it felt like hours but it was only seconds

"It's really you Mizuki-chan I've missed you so much" he said. Tears were falling down my face and his as well. I ran to hug him I was so happy I still had my one true friend. And by the looks of it he was really happy too.

"James I missed you so much I'm so sorry I left" I said still crying

"I don't care, at least you're here with me" he told me which made me blush.

"We should go House will probably scream at us if we don't go downstairs" I told him

"Yeah your probably right" he said

"but first James can you let me go?" I asked

"Oh yeah sorry" he said letting go

We wiped our tears and entered the elevator, went down stairs to the clinic from there we separated from patient to patient

"So what was so damn important that Wilson had to carry you to his office?" asked House whoi was right behind me

I froze at the way he asked the question

**how did he know**

**please read and review :{D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Key

"Speaking"

-Thoughts-

Mizuki's Point of View

"What was so important that Wilson had to carry you into his office?"Asked House angrily .I froze.  
"W-well I don't think that's any of your business "I said trying to leave but Houses cane was in the way -that is not going to be easy to pass-

"Oh I think it is my business because Wilson is MY best friend who can handle me and my arrogant mood" he said trying to analyze me.

"If he is your best friend ask him" I said leaving –note to self never try any awkward conversations-

I walked and saw the team minus Wilson

"So why did Wilson carry you into his office?" asked Kutner but I knew all of them wanted to know

"W-well he just didn't wanted me to fall for any of House's tricks" I said

"You talking about me?" asked James behind me

"Yea righ….." I felt my chest tighten and my mind went black

Wilson's Point of View

Mizuki passed out and I caught he before she fell

"What's wrong with him?" asked Forman

"We should give him some air un button his shirt" said Kutner. If she was hiding her gender she wouldn't like them to know

"No I'll work on him" I said carrying her to my office. I locked the door closed the blinds and opened her shirt to find that she had a vest on! I had to take off – it's no big deal right? I mean I have patients with breast cancer Damn Screw it- I opened her shirt and turned completely red I put my coat over her. The team was pounding on the door but didn't pay attention to it. I heard a noise it was Mizuki she woke up.

Mizuki's Point of View

I woke up with my vest open so I button and I saw Wilson. He was blushing bright red I got.

"James thanks for saving me" I said cheerfully

"You should be more careful" said Wilson turning the other way. I heard the pounding on the door so I opened it. There was Kutner, Taub, and Forman

"Are you ok?" asked Kutner

"Yea I guess" I told them

"We should see if House has a case" said James. We left James' office and followed him to Houses office to find out that he left already.

"Let's go home to" said James. As the other left James whispered that he would call me later.

Wilson's point of view

I sighed I could tell House was right behind me stalking me-well its better that being drugged-. He probably wanted to know why I carried Mizuki or why I canceled our plans. I walked to the elevator and stopped it with his cane.

"So why did you carry Ashiya like that?" He asked

"Private conversation" I said to him

"And I thought you were going to declare your love to him" he said sarcastically but I still made me blush

"Why'd you cancel our plans you have a date" he said teasing me

"What if it is" I said leaving the elevator

Mizuki's point if view

I got James' call and told me to me him at a bar 2 blocks away from my apartment I decide to wear the dress my Onnichan* gave me.

*Onnichan= Big Brother


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mizuki's Point of view

I waited at the door of the bar and waited like 2 minutes then I saw James come which made me blush.

"Wow" he said staring at me

"Really that's all you can say James" I said joking

"I'm sorry Mizuki-chan you just look beautiful when you're a girl" he said with a pout

"What do you mean 'when you're a girl' I'm always a girl" I said

"Mizik-chan I'm sorry how can I make it up to you?" he asked still slightly pouting

"Can I finally hug you?" I asked, but before he even said a word I had my arm around him. We entered the bar and talked about everything about high school, life, relationships, anything you can think of. He asked me about the cross dressing at work and at school. I told him but he didn't look pleased. I looked over James' shoulder and saw someone familiar _Holly crap its House! _

"Um James can I borrow your phone?" I asked and he gave it to me. I took a picture of House when he was ordering something to drink. I gave the phone to James and said

"Guess who's here?" He took the phone and looked at the picture

"Oh god why is he stalking me?" said James

"Wait looks like he going to leave" I said we both saw House leave the bar

"We should leave we have work tomorrow and I'm going to have to deal with House tomorrow" he said with a heavy sigh. I nodded in agreement and we left the bar

"Should I walk you home?" He asked sweetly

"No it's fine James my apartment is like two blocks away I think I can make it" I said

"Ok then be careful Mizuki-chan bye" he said

"Bye James" I said but before I moved an inch I was pulled into a kiss. The kiss was so passionate. We finally pulled apart.

"So are we a couple" he asked

"Only if you want to" I said playfully

"Ok" he said and we both left. I walked the first block and in a alley then someone pulled me. He covered my mouth I was scared out of my mind but I didn't want to show the predator any fear. I got loose from his grip I clenched my fist and punched as hard as I could to where his face should have been but I missed. I felt my knuckles bleeding and the hole on the brick wall.

"You're strong for a woman you know" said the man. The voice was familiar I keep thinking and it was House!

"Who the fuck are you?" I said totally pissed off

"I'm the friend of the guy you went out with" he said

"And this concerns me how?" I asked

"No I just wanted to see who he went out with and may I say you're really hot" he said

"If you have nothing else to say I'll be leaving" I said

"What's you're name?" he asked

"Piss off House" I said freezing at what I just said

"How did you know my name?" he asked curiously

"James he mentioned a guy named House and I guessed it was you" I said leaving after I walked to the corner I ran to my house hoping House didn't follow me

Wilson's Point of view

I can't believe I kissed her again. Damn now I have to deal with House tomorrow asking questions well at least I'm dating someone I truly love


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mizuki's Point of View

I wrapped my wound with some first aid tape, it was only 9:300 but I was so sleepy _**probably because of jet lag**_. Once I got on my bed I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up at 7:00 and took a shower and headed for work. Once I arrived I walked around and saw Cuddy in her office trying to open her cabinet. I walked in her office

"Morning Cuddy" I greeted

"Morning Ashiya" she said she finally opened to have all the things fall out. I went to help her cleanup her things.

"Who did this?" I asked

"House of course" she said blushing

"You like him don't you" I told her

"What are you saying" she said

"Well for one you're blushing" I said. She just keep looking at me she put her hand on my chest making me even more nervous.

"Are you sure you a guy" she asked making me freeze

"Y-you're the second person to tell me that" I said trying to avoid another awkward conversation.

"Who was the first" she asked

"Forman" I said

"I have my suspicions that he's right" she said trying to examine me

"Take off you're shirt" she said

"W-what?" I said

"Well what if Forman is correct and you are a woman" she said

"Take it off or I will" she said

"Fine you figured me out I am a woman ok" I finally said she just looked at me

"B-but on your resume it states you went to Osaka which is an ALL guys school" she said

"Well you see….." I had to explain why I'm cross-dressing and why I did it before

"Wow you're a very determined girl" she said

"Any ways I should leave bye see you later" I said leaving

We were all at Houses office nothing much happened it was lunch time but I wanted to help in the E.R I went to change my clothes but I had to take off my vest my bra had been disturbing me all day.

"Hey Ashiya….." said Kutner with Taub and Forman behind him. I yelped and he closed the door. I let them in.

"So I was right." Said Forman in a cocky voice

"Yea Yea don't rub it in" I said. They asked me of course why I dressed this way and I answered all the questions they had.

"Does house know?" asked Foreman

"No" I said

"Interesting" he said


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

O.O.C for Umeda-sensei

Sorry for the delay

**Mizuki's point of view**

We were all in the E.R. except House. I had a lot of patients. There's one patient I have that doesn't much information on him.

"Hello my name is " I said opening the curtain

"Well it's been a while huh kid" said the man. I saw the guy and my face lightened up.

"U-umeda-sensei!" I hugged him

"Can you let go or have you forgotten that I don't like women that much" he scolded me

"Right I'm sorry" I said and my pager went off.

"Sorry my boss House wants us upstairs" I said

"Wait is your boss Gregory House?" he asked

"Yea Why?" I asked

"Let me come with you" he asked and I nodded in agreement. We left and entered House's office.

"Who's that?" asked house pointing with his cane.

"Well-"I was interrupted

"What House you don't remember me" he said

"Is that Umeda from med. School" he said

"How'd you know" said Umeda-sensei walking to House.

"Ha-Ha are you still gay as I remember" asked House

"I don't know let me check" Umeda-sensei said grabbing House's shirt and kissed. House struggled but Umeda-sensei was stronger. He finally released House.

"Huh I guess I'm still gay go figure "he said

"Uuuggghhh you vile son of a bitch" said House wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"I think you took the prank too far" I told him.

"Yea-Yea whatever see you when I see you kid" he said ruffling my hair

"Who was that?" asked Kutner

"He was my old school nurse I used to ditch class and go to his office" I said

"And was my old classmate in med school" said House putting some mouth wash in his mouth.

"Go do your clinic hours or whatever" he said. We were about to leave when Forman tripped James. Making James taking me down with him. We both blushed. I put my hands on his chest

"um Wilson can you get off your kind of heavy" I said trying not to make things obvious.

"Yea sorry Mizuki-chan" he said everyone in the room froze except House and Forman

"Mizuki-chan?" asked House

"it's nothing I'm sure House wants us to be his bitches and do his clinic hours" said James trying to change the subject and helping me up.

"Yea since Ashiya is new here…Taub you do my clinic hours" he said

"What- you know what whatever I'll be downstairs" he said leaving. We all left behind him except Forman

**Forman's Point of view**

Everyone left House's office. I wanted to know whether he knew about Ashiya.

"So?" I said

"So? What?" He said

"You don't think that Ashiya is a bit different?" I asked him

"Look who's being racist" he said

"Not like that" I said

"Hey are you coming to the fundraiser later?" I asked him

"Of course I couldn't miss out a chance to see Cuddy in a tight dress" he said

"Why? You want me to be your wing man?" he said opening his mount and winking.

"I just wanted t know" I said leaving

**Mizuki's point of View**

Both James and I grabbed some lunch.

"So Mizuki-chan" he said

"Yes" I said

"Will you accompany me to the ball tonight?" he asked

"Of course….but" I said

"But what?" he asked

"Should I come as a girl or as a guy?" I asked

"A girl because last time he didn't recognize you" he said happily like a little kid.

"Ok" I said. We left an hour earlier and went to James' house. We watched a movie and we kissed that kiss turned out to be so much more. We were both on the bed when I looked at the clock and realized we both had two hours to get ready.

"We should tell House" I said

"We should" he said in agreement

"I gotta go" I said kissing him

"Bye" he said

"Bye-bye" I said

I left took a shower and blow-dried my hair when there was a knock at the door I opened it.

"Sorry kid but I gotta go back" said Umeda-sensei

"But why?" I said

"came here to see you AND an old boyfriend now im going back" he said

"Bye see ya when I see ya " he said waving

"Good-Bye Umeda-Sensei say Hello to Natsuka for me" I yelled waving him goodbye


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

this is the final for this story!

* * *

Mizuki's point of View  
I put on a red strapless, bare back dress. The ball was a masquerade so I called James and told him to go ahead. Within a few minutes after the call I got there and out on my mask. It was beautiful! I started to look around and found the team expect for James.

"May I have this dance?" asked Kutner as he held out his hand

"Why of course" I said taking his hand

"You do know how to dance don't you" he asked

"Yea I learned both steps for a woman and a man during high school" I said. As soon as we arrived at the dancefloor we began dancing. He made a few mistakes but it was mostly unnoticed.

"May I steal her for a moment" said Taub

"Of course" said Kutner. We began to dance along Forman who had a date. The dance was sweet and nice.

"May I cut in?" asked James and my face lit up. I took his hand and we began to dance so smoothly...so gracefully. We took one step at a tome one after the other.

"So this is your date" said House both James and I looked at him and smiled

"House you should ask Cuddy to dance I think she'd like that" i told him

"Have we met?" he asked

"Yes you have" said James. House got close and took off my mask and looked at me in awe.

"Ashiya you're a chick" is all he said

"Yea took you long enough" I said playfully

"so how long have you been..." he said pointing at me and the at James

"A few month" answered James

"You should as Cuddy to dance" i told him again

"I would but can't find her" he said

"then look behind you" said Cuddy. House turned around

"Can I have this dance?" asked Cuddy. He just took her hand an began to dance. A few more dances with the whole team-_and yes House too_- and James and I went to the bar.

"Mizuki-chan" he said

"Yes" I said. I looked at him and he got down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful ring

"Mizuki Ashiya will you...marry me?" he asked  
My eyes let tears of joy flow out

"Yes!" I said he put the ring on my finger and we kissed.

That ended the best day of my life.

* * *

**5 years later ~**

"Jennifer! Come down to say goodbye to your daddy" said Mizuki Ashiya

"Hai! Mama I'm coming" said a four year old with London blond-brown hair. Mizuki carried her precious daughter.

"Bye Jenny. Bye honey" said James giving each of them a kiss on the cheek

"Will you be here for dinner?" asked Mizuki

"Will Uncle House cone too?" asked Jennifer eagerly.

"Yea he will and so will I" bye he said opening the door to leave

"Bye we love you!" yelled both Mizuki and Jennifer Wilson

**FIN!**


End file.
